Not so enchanting
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Blaise never wanted anything she could have; only what she couldn't. Upon seeing Thea again she recieves some unpleasant news that prompts her to change her way of life.... One sided Blaise/Thea, Thea/Eric and possible Blaise/?, femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Not so enchanting chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The night world series and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Please excuse the rubbish title, I couldn't think of anything better, if anyone has a better idea then please suggest it to me in a review!**

Blaise gazed out of the window of the car, watching the scenery appear to fly by, thinking about her life.

Blaise was a man-eater. At least that was her reputation. She could get any man to fall for her whether through her looks or using magickal encouragement. The girls always hated her. They'd whisper names like 'slut' and 'whore' behind her back when they thought she couldn't hear. Most of them were too scared to say anything to her face.

She didn't exactly blame them though. After all she was stealing their boyfriends from right under their noses. It might surprise those girls to know that Blaise was a virgin. Not to mention she had only been kissed once by one boy and it was not an experience she wanted to repeat.

To be honest she didn't really care about whether boys liked her or not. She just wanted power over them. To show the other girls how fickle and weak boys are. For some reason they always blamed her rather than them.

She could get any boy she wanted but women wouldn't look twice at her, at least not in an admiring way. She couldn't understand why so many insisted on pathetic men. They could have something so much better.

She didn't want anything she could have. She said it to Thea and it was true. She only wanted what she couldn't have. She wanted Thea. But she couldn't have her. Because she was her cousin and a _girl._

Thea was just so _good._ She'd always admired that despite the fact she would never show it. She'd ridiculed Thea's love for animals, but secretly she was amazed with Thea's kindness and patience. She loved Thea's long blonde hair that was such a contrast to her own jet black locks. She loved everything about her.

Of course she'd never tell Thea any of this. She never wanted Thea to know how she felt so she'd covered it up with her general behavoir and attitude towards Thea.

"We're here," the driver said parking the car, then getting out to open the door for Blaise. Slowly and hesitantly she stepped out. She was here. Circle daybreak. This would be the first time she had seen Thea since she'd run off with Eric. She'd tried to prevent the two of them from being together; she'd tried to seduce Eric. For once it hadn't worked. It had only served to make her feel even more pathetic, especially when she had caved and done the right thing for once in letting Thea and Eric go.

She walked up to the door and after a moments pause rang the doorbell. She didn't really want to see Thea and she definitely didn't want to see her with Eric. She wasn't sure who she'd rather open the door although it wasn't as if she could choose. As it turned out it was Thea who opened the door.

"Sister! Blaise!" Thea exclaimed. Whilst they were cousins it was also true that they were sisters of sorts, at least in Thea's mind.

"Hi," she said trying to sound suitably happy but not so much to be un-Blaise-ish.

Thea looked pretty much like she always had but she was glowing happiness. In some ways this made Blaise unbelievably happy that Thea was so radiant, but it also made her angry and jealous to know that it was all because of _him._ She hoped that at least a part of Thea's happiness was because she had come for a visit.

"Come in!" Thea said excitedly. As she turned and gestured Blaise inside; Blaise thought she saw a flash from a ring on Thea's finger. A feeling of dread washed over her.

"Could this be why Thea had wanted to see her?" she thought frantically as she followed Thea into the common room for Circle daybreak. Oddly enough it was empty considering it was a group common room. Well, it wasn't quite empty; she was there and Thea and _him. _

"Blaise! So glad you could come," Eric said happily, a tone that made Blaise want to strangle him.

They tried to small talk for a while but keeping it a secret was clearly a bit of a strain.

"We have some news," Thea said looking up at Eric; Eric smiled and squeezed Thea's hand reassuringly.

"We're engaged! We're getting married!" Thea burst out happily.

Blaise was speechless.

**Next chapter soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Not so enchanting chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World and I make no money off this fanfiction**

They sat there for a minute, waiting for a response from her.

"Congratulations, how wonderful for you," she said using her best act. Eric looked fooled but she saw Thea's brow furrow briefly.

Blaise knew that Thea would wait until they were alone before she started asking her questions. And sure enough after some small talk in which Blaise dutifully asked questions about the wedding; pretending to be interested, Eric left saying that he had to go to a lecture on animal behaviours.

As soon as he had gone Thea started grilling Blaise "Okay Blaise, what aren't you saying? How to you really feel about my marriage to Eric?"

"I am very happy for the both of you," she said trying to sound confused and hurt by Thea's accusations.

"Blaise, you are like my sister, I know you. Speak your mind."

"Well you are a bit young to be getting married...." she said lamely.

"Blaise, Eric's my soulmate; I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. This isn't a youthful whim; I don't have a choice in loving Eric. So it's not like I'd regret it and get divorced. Besides...we want to get married...have kids..." she trailed off, a dreamy look in her eyes that made Blaise want to throw up.

"Kids! You're too young for kids! What a waste of young life!"

"I'm not too young! It's my life! I know that you enjoy 'playing the field' but I am happy with Eric. Please Blaise; I need you to be supportive."

"Fine; but I think you are making a mistake," Blaise said leaving the room so that her anger wouldn't spill over and she would say something she would regret. Her hands were shaking, she was so angry, she barely even knew why.

She left Circle Daybreak and went for a walk into the local village to clear her head. It was a tiny little village. All it had was a crummy library and a few basic shops. Blaise personally didn't understand how they could all stand living here; so cut off from the modern world.

She went into the library for no other reason than it was warm and she could just sit there pretending to read. No-one would disturb her.

Except somebody did. Blaise was sitting on an uncomfortable gray chair pretending to read the first books she had seen (which happened to be a science fiction novel called 'woman on the edge of time'). She was just sitting there; she was trying to calm down but the same thoughts seemed to churn over and over in her mind, making her even more agitated. And that's when she was disturbed.

"Um, excuse me," a quiet, hesitant voice was saying. It took Blaise a couple of seconds to realise that this girl must be talking to her. She looked up from her book, her face as hard as stone, she was in no mood to be disturbed by some stranger.

"Yes?" she asked in a impatient manner when the girl didn't hurry up and declare her intentions. The girl was of an average height with straight ginger hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She was wearing some boring blue jeans and plain blue t-shirt. Pinned to the t-shirt was a badge that said 'Library assistant- Aoife Gowan'.

"Great," Blaise thought sarcastically "the nice little library assistant is going to give me some book recommendations."

"Well," Aoife stammered "I-I haven't seen you here before so I wondered whether you um perhaps needed any help..."

"Do I look like I need help," Blaise asked in a scornful tone of voice; this was exactly the kind of girl she hated; the shy and meek kind, the girls who would resent her the same as all the others but would never admit it as they were too busy trying to be nice. The kind of stupid human girl who wanted a boyfriend but didn't do anything about it, this girl wasn't even wearing any make-up!

"Well....I don't know...sort of..." Aoife mumbled going red.

"Well I don't. So, bye!" Blaise knew she was being a bit unfair to the girl but she was in a bad mood; and besides she was only a human anyway.

Angry that her 'peace' had been disturbed she walked off; back to Circle Daybreak where she found Thea discussing her wedding plans with Poppy. Apparently Thea and Eric had decided they just couldn't wait so the wedding was to be in a week. Blaise over heard this as she was sneaking past Thea and Poppy back to her room.

"Blaise, wait!" Thea said clearly not as absorbed in her talk with Poppy as she had thought she was.

"Yes?" she said pivoting to face Thea, raising an eyebrow.

"Please won't you come around; I need you to be Bridesmaid," Thea said pleadingly, her brown eyes looking wounded.

"All right," she said grudgingly.

"Great," Thea said and cheered right up "we need to discuss dresses; I was thinking maybe a pale blue for the bridesmaids..."

"What have I let myself in for?" Blaise thought, not sure she would be able to last the week, not to mention the actual wedding.

**Next chapter soon, please review, feedback is really helpful when writing the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Not so enchanting chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Night World and I make no money from this fanfiction.

Despite her doubts she did manage to last the week. It felt like it dragged on forever though. Thea seemed to want her opinion on every minute detail. She wanted to throttle her and tell her that the whole thing was just a stupid mistake.

But she didn't. She just gave the semblance of caring and tried to give the answer that she though Thea wanted to hear. And now it was the big day. Thea's marriage. She felt a dull ache inside as she helped Thea get ready.

Thea was jittery but excited. She seemed so happy to be marrying Eric- this fact was both a sharp knife to her stomach and a healing balm for all her wounds. She felt so conflicted.

"This is it," Thea said excitedly, 10 minutes before she was due to walk down the aisle.

"Yes, good luck," Blaise said trying to sound sincere.

"I'm so glad you could be here on this day, it's a pity that none of Eric's family could be," she said getting up from her chair to hug Blaise in a sisterly way. Blaise hugged her back; not wanting to let go.

But she did and soon Thea stepped out to walk down the altar. She looked beautiful in her white dress and her face was beaming as she came up to Eric at the altar.

The ceremony was traditional for witches and naturally was long and, if Blaise was honest, boring. Still it all went by without a hitch. And after about an hour the Priestess finally came to the important part. The 'I dos.'

"Eric, do you take Thea to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Blaise inhaled sharply.

"And Thea, do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Thea smiled, a radiant smile, "I do."

They kissed and then were declared lawfully wedded.

Blaise exhaled the breath she had been holding. In some ways she felt a strange sense of relief. She felt almost free. And as Thea and Eric started their life of matrimonial bliss; Blaise started her life apart from Thea. Perhaps it was time to get a soulmate of her own.

**That's the end! It's a bit of a lame ending but I didn't really have the enthusiasm to carry it on any longer so I figured I should just conclude the story. **


End file.
